Many modern vehicles may include automatic speech recognition technology for use with hands free calling. The ASR technology often includes a microphone positioned in an interior of the vehicle to pick up the driver's voice. Data from the microphone is processed in order to pick out the word and commands spoken by the driver. Appropriate action is then taken.
The position of the microphone, while helpful for picking up the driver's voice, can include noise from various sources including the vehicle speakers, HVAC system, or open windows. These noise sources can cause the ASR to be unsuccessful, resulting in a poor user experience.